The invention relates to a certificate management system using a storing medium such as a smart card or the like and a method for such a certificate management system and, more particularly, to certificate management system and method for improving efficiency of a certificate revocation in the case where a plurality of certificates are implemented into a storing medium such as a smart card or the like.
A technique for implementing applications and data into a smart card by separating a storing area every service provider has been known. For example, refer to “Global Platform Card Specification Version 2.1”, page 27, Global Platform Inc. of U.S.A., June, 2001.
There is also a technique which provides a scheme such that the user of a smart card applies for a public key certificate and obtains it, the obtained public key certificate is implemented into the smart card, and the public key certificate is actually issued. For example, refer to JP-A-2002-298088.
There is also a technique which provides a scheme for allowing a public key and a public key certificate implemented in a smart card to be safely rewritten from a remote position. For example, refer to U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0056099A1.